Change is good! Sometimes
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: Ryou witnessed a murder and is being hunted down by a crime syndicate. What’s a poor boy to do hide, but hiding won’t be enough, Ryou is forced to become a girl named Robin Cynclair until the heat is off. JoeyRyou chapter 7 up now!
1. I saw You merder a hot chick!

**Change is good. ...Some times**

Summary:

Ryou witnessed a murder and is being hunted down by a crime syndicate. What's a poor boy to do hide, but hiding won't be enough, Ryou is forced to become a girl named Robin Cynclair until the heat is off. Maybe Ryou/Bakura undecided chapter 1 up now! RR!

Authors note: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if did would I be writing fanfics?

Important things to know:

/.../ Ryou to Kura

...Kura to Ryou

Italics are thoughts

Kura has parental control over Ryou

**Chapter One:**

**A murder and attempted murder**

It was almost 2:00 in the morning and Ryou was walking home to his apartment, he was taking his time and dragging his feet. He really didn't want to go home he dragged his feet and moved at a sluggish place keeping his mind link closed while he was thinking.

_Okay, what do I tell Bakura? Oh sorry I wasn't home till two the gang was having a movie night and we played a few games, by the way sorry I didn't make dinner I thought you could managed night by your self._

Yeah if he said that then he was sure to be in trouble! Depending on the offence Bakura's amount of understanding wavered from nothing to a great deal. Now Bakura had no tolerance for hunger so it wouldn't be a simple slap on the wrist or being confined to his room. And so Ryou ponderd _hmmm, what to do?_

Ryou was promptly pulled from his thoughts by a loud shrill scream it seemed to be a woman's voice, Ryou ran to the source of the screams with out further thought Ryou rushed into the alley. Only to see the naked woman get shot in the head, he gasped at the sight of the corpse.

The cloaked killer instinctively turned to face Ryou his gun drawn ready to shoot until the flashing lights of the police came. The culprit ran pushing past the pale boy and ran off, Ryou was frozen in fear and he stayed that way until he was at the station talking to an investigator and a sketch artist telling them about his sighting of the criminal.

"Hey kid," an investigator shot a glance at, Ryou who looked up into the dark grey eyes of the man who called him "What were you doing out at that time anyway"

Ryou looked down at his sneakers _I want to go home even if 'Kura's mad at me_ "oh I was at my friends we watched a few movies and stuff so then I was going home."

"how old are you" the investigators grey eyes seemed like they could see through you and tell if you were lying.

So Ryou seemed decided to tell most of the truths unless he needed to lie;. "I'm 15 years old."

"Any one home, need a ride?"

"Yes my older brother" _I hope he brought that _"and, I can go my self thank you." Ryou stood and began to walk out of that door he kept walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm not authorized to let you go with out a chaperone so what will it be?" before Ryou could say a word the black haired man's walkie-talkie called for him to be at the scene of a crime on the other side of town. "Well I'll just have to call your brother,"

Ryou turned pale...er his eyes filling with tears "That's not necessary I can make it home just fine"

The man was obviously ignoring him because he was on the phone with a Bakura "Hello, ... This is officer Rei, is this Bakura I am speaking to?" Ryou slumped back into his chair he was defeated. Pretty soon Bakura would be here then his problems would start.

30 minutes later

/ I'm sorry/ Ryou was sitting on the bench while Bakura walked into the door and was talking to a cop. _I'm so grounded ...if I'm lucky. R_you for the 15th time in two minutes apologized through the mind link.

Pretty soon Bakura was towering over a now heavily sobbing Ryou. /stop that sniveling and get a move on/ Ryou was now too into his sobbing to hear anything. After waiting for a few second Bakura reached down and pulled the weeping boy to his feet by the ear. "I said let's go Ryou." The two look-alikes headed out the door of the police station to the car (As for the car well ...kura stole it from kiaba who didn't care since he was gonna buy a new one any way.)

_**at the apartment**_

It was day 3 of Ryou's month of being grounded. Thankfully Bakura wasn't that mad Ryou got away with a busted lip and being grounded, "luckily Bakura said nothing about having visitors all that he said and I quote 'was don't you step a foot out side.'" Ryou had the phone receiver pressed to his ear Bakura wasn't there. "Oh he said he had some business to take care of... didn't say much else. Okay Yugi it'll be fun, hold on."

Ryou placed down the receiver so he would be on speaker phone. While Yugi and he talked about getting every one to go to Ryou's so that they could plan another movie night.

He stood in front of the open refrigerator unknown to the amethyst haired boy he was being watched.

A dagger came flying at the boys head he ducked to see if there was any milk for his cereal when he stood he saw the silver switchblade lodged into the freezer door then he looked to the open window only to see nothing Ryou pulled the blade from the door. "Yugi can I take a rain check?"

_**after 8 attempts of murder and day 12 of grounding**_

What's wrong Ryou, you look tense" Bakura plopped down on the couch

He noticed Ryou's strange behavior. The boy was always looking around, had huge bags under his eyes as if he never slept and he never ate it was as if his food was poisoned.

"Bakura I'm certain some ones out to get me." Ryou was now very jumpy and ready to run away at the drop of a hat. "Ever since I saw that lady slaughtered some one wanted me dead. And when I hid in the basement they almost drowned me when I was sleeping some one tried to climb through my bedroom window." Ryou began to cry uncontrollably.

"I think I can help." Bakura motioned for Ryou to follow him. And they walked through a golden door that just appeared along with the eye of Horus that appeared ion Bakura's forehead.

TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC


	2. What you see isnt always what you get

**Change is good. ...Some times**

Thank you all of the people who read chapter 1.

Dmkk: you know I thought up this fic while watching the emperor's groove the one where that dude turns in to a lama any way I saw how the hag was scary beyond all reason get turned into a cat then plunge into water and when she came up I thought that's a nine on the cuteness scale like Ryou! (.). Any way I'm sure you didn't come to hear me ramble so, boys the disclaimer please.

All of the bishos: Demonic mistress Kree kun doesn't and never will own Yu-gi-oh.

Authors note: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if did would I be writing fanfics? Just to let you know I do own Nina, Kaju Tempa, officer Rei, the weird cloaked figure and the really stupid sales lady.

Important things to know:

/.../ Ryou to Kura

...Kura to Ryou

Italics are Ryou's thoughts

... = kura's thoughts

* * *

**  
Chapter 2:**

**What you see isn't always what you get**

Ryou stood still looking at all of the volumes that surrounded him the whole room looked like a large very dimly lit library. There were rows of book shelves each text seemed to be eons old. "wow I never knew you read so much,"

"Well to be perfectly honest he doesn't" Ryou leapt a foot in the air his paranoia getting to him. "Jumpy one ain't cha?" Ryou spun around to see the source of the voice, it was a girl she wasn't very tall, she looked about 3 inches taller than Yugi (Counting the hair). Her hair was a jet black and pulled into two a high pony tail on each side of her head with red ribbons, her bangs covered her right eye. The eye that she had exposed was a bloody crimson that matched very well with her tanned skin (Think Marik complexion). The girls mouth although closed gave you a good view of her fangs. She wore a tight silk scarlet kimono with thick black boarder. Even though the kimono was tight the sleeves (that were attached to the side of the dress instead of the shoulder it's one of those off of the shoulders) were large and hid her hands from view. there was a slit in the kimono two inches down from the hip, the girl's shoes were like ballet shoes only in black and the straps reached the middle of her calves. "Welcome to my archive."

"Hello Kaju," Bakura bowed to the girl before him.

Ryou's mind was totally blown _what the hell? She looks 14why is he bowing to her he's never bowed to anyone ever or any time I've seen. My god who is she is she that powerful? Who is this girl and why are her boobs and butt so big?_ "Um who are you?" Ryou was curious.

"My name is Kaju Tempa." Then she glanced at the hikari's face once more then her features turned dark, then she leaned forward "Just so you know I can read minds and for your last question luck." Ryou's face turned beet red.

"Sorry 'bout that?" Ryou couldn't bare to look Kaju in the eye he was so embarrassed.

"Skip the formalities Bakura-Chan" _(Chan! what the hell is going on here?)_ Kaju looked at the hair that was pooled on the marble floor and around her feet. "What do you want?"

"My hikari needs a hand some ones out to murder him. So do you have a potion that makes you invisible to those who wish to do him harm?"

"Why do you need to ask?" Kaju walked over to a cabinet and opened it to reveal several bottles with mauve colored liquid when she reached down to grab one she heard the door to the chamber open. She snapped up moving to the main entrance to see who entered." Hold on a second".

/how do you know her?"/

well it's a long story I'll tell you another time.

With in a few seconds she was back she came back and handed Ryou one of the lilac vials. "Now listen it's imperative that you follow my instructions. One don't eat any thing with sugar or spice and **_do not_** I repeat **_do not _**say the word nice three times in the 24 hours after you drink the tonic." _(Oh a kitty) _Ryou wasn't really paying attention to Kaju's warning, and by the looks of it Kaju didn't really care. "Okay so here drink it before you go to bed okay"

"Thank you." And with that the two fair skinned boys left the archive.

Ryou sat on the edge of his bed the vile of liquid held tightly in his hands "Well down the hatch. Ryou swallowed the contents of the vile, it tasted oddly like milk but felt like honey going down his throat. Ryou turned and pulled off his shirt and pants,pulled on a Tee-shirt four sizes too big for him and he climbed into his bed finally able to sleep

-------The next morning------

Bakura's alarm clock went off it was time to get Ryou up. So he stalked over to the bedroom down the hall and knocked on the door. "Ryou wake up." No answer so he opend the door and walked over to the mahogany four post bed he removed the navy blue sheets and blankets to reveal a sleeping Ryou. Ryou's hair shadowed his face and his thumb was in his mouth. I kinda feel bad about waking him up. Ah well Bakura pulled out an aerosol can with a red horn at the end. He pushed the button and the can let out a deafening sound, yet Ryou never moved. Okay next Bakura left the room to return with a pail of ice water. With one swift motion he dumped the water on Ryou's head.

Ryou sprang up "WHAT THE HELL?" Ryou's hair was now soaked and lost of it's spikiness. He attempted a glare which he really wasn't used to. This was futile it only made him look cuter, realizing this he poked out his bottom lip and he crossed his arms. "Oh real nice Bakura."

"You look like a wet kitten." Bakura couldn't stifle his laugh any longer. He followed the fifteen year old

"Don't you patronize me" Ryou was soon warmed by a shower and heading down stairs he pulled on his white shirt. "Bakura let me get bite if your cereal." Ryou hastened his pace as he buttoned his blue jacket. He grabbed Bakura's spoon and bit down. "Hmm cinnamon toast crunch"

"Did I say you could take my cerial?"

"No, but be nice y- the bus" Ryou looked out the window and pulled his book bag on his back "I 'm gonna be late."

"So."

"If I'm late I get detention if I get detention I ruin my grade point average if I ruin my grade point average dad'll think I'm incapable if I'm incapable then I'll have to move to Guam." Ryou spoke so fast Bakura could hardly under stand him when get walked out of the door. Bakura set off upstairs to throw Ryou's clothes in the dryer. It wasn't normal for Ryou slept that hard, it was unusual because it usually took a knock on the door to wake the childlike boy. "I bet that when he though some one was trying to kill him his paranoia kept him up all this time."

* * *

"Now class I'm pretty sure that Ms. Sans will return from maternity leave in early may but until then we have a substitute which I expect you to treat with respect" the principal of domino high was a old man with a odd gray tope that fell slightly off of his head. He was a short man and his eyes were like two dots on his face.

_Well I wonder who the sub is ._Ryou sat playing with his pen doodling a picture of his change of hearts card while he eavesdropped on Joey and Tristan's plan to mess with the new teacher's head. _Will they ever learn?_ Ryou slumped over in his chair so he could rest his arms on the desk then his head on his arms so that he could sleep a bit before his first period started. Usually zero period every one worked on the home work they neglected the night before. But for some reason this man was using up the entire 20 minutes on introducing this new teacher.

"So with out further ado let me introduce you to your teacher ms. Kaju Tempa."

_Did he say Kaju Tempa? What is going on here? This isn't funny? I wonder if Bakura put her up to this?_ Ryou was very nervous when he saw Kaju walk in the room. But he noticed that her rather provocative out fit was replaced by another outfit that consisted of black slacks and a red deep V neck sweater (it showed a bit of cleavage) that stopped at the middle of her fore arm. Kaju's hair was now pulled up onto a bun then from the bun she let the excess cover her back, oddly her right eye remained covered. All of the sudden Ryou felt his cheeks flush. Soon after he felt an elbow in his ribs then he turned to find Joey's brown eyes glancing at him and mouthing the words 'Do you know her' Ryou bowed his head and looked toward the chalk board.

at lunch time on the school roof I like to eat lunch by myself there twice a month

"Ryou do know this new teacher?" Joey and Tristan now felt the need to interrogate Ryou.

"Yes I kind of know her"

"So spill, how old is she? She looks no older than us if not younger."

"Wow I've never seen you so interested in a teacher before Joe," Yugi's comment caused Joey to blush. Then he turned to face Ryou she seems nice."

"Yeah she is nice." Ryou then felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he glanced down to see red polished nails with a black and silver design. He knew instantly who it was "Hello Kaju"

"Ryou," she whispered in his ear "You forgot your lunch this morning so Bakura dropped it off." and handed him a brown bag. "Oh and by the way you did you follow my instruction right?"

"Yes I did."

"Good so there wont be any problems" Kaju then took her seat besides Ryou and pulled a slip from her purse. "Okay so now just sign this." Ryou hastily signed the form with out looking at the words. "Thanks" she quickly pecked Ryou on the cheek.

Seeing that his friends were all gawking at him he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. "What?" he un wrapped his fried noodle sandwich and bit down. Then he reached for his soda when Tristan grabbed it away.

"Explain"

* * *

Well that's it for now how do you like it drop me a line RR 


	3. Tits boob and ass Oh my!

**Change is good. ...Some times**

Thank you all of the people who read chapter 2

Dmkk:

1) Asitire is Yugi's mom I made Ryou and Yugi know each other since umm... they were 12 and now they are 15.

2) I was thinking back to when I first realized my boobs grew and how I reacted so I figured I'd as a friends I hang out with mostly girls at school but guys other places to ask them and after putting them together this chappie is what I got.

All of the bishos: Demonic mistress Kree kun doesn't and never will own Yu-gi-oh.

Authors note: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if did would I be writing fanfics? Just to let you know I do own Nina, Kaju Tempa, officer Rei, the weird cloaked figure and the really stupid sales lady.

Important things to know:

/.../ Ryou to Kura

...Kura to Ryou

Italics are Ryou's thoughts

... = Kura's thoughts

* * *

**  
Chapter 3:**

**Tits, boobs and ass oh my**

"Good morning domino city! This is Tuesday March 15, it's currently 73 degrees" the clock radio blared into the quiet room forcing the inhabitant to stir. The sun shone through the navy draperies onto Ryou's face as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He reached over for his wash cloth that was resting on the side of the four post bed. He stood and made his way to the bathroom. Ryou opened the medicine cabinet with out glancing at his refection. Ryou reached for his tooth brush and tooth paste and brushed his teeth. _Wow I must be catching some thing my chest seems heavy to day... maybe if I get some vapor-rub I'll feel better. _And with that Ryou locked the bathroom door and took the Vicks out of the medicine cabinet and removed his shirt ...

Much to her surprise Ryou had boobs they were large rounded mounds of pale flesh with pointy pink nipples. This shacked Ryou into silence before he wiped the haze off of the mirror he couldn't be leave what he saw his eyes his lips had a darker pinkish shade to then, his eyes were more rounded and had a bolder lining and his dark chocolate eyes were now a light auburn color. Then he looked down the front of his boxers and let out a shrill high pitched cry "Bakurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ryou rushed to his Yami's bed room tears streaking down her eyes. He burst through the door. "Bakura wake up what happened Bakura wake up! Wake up Bakura up now!" Ryou shrieked madly as he used the frying pan from his hammer space and hitting Bakura's head repeatedly until he woke.

"Ryou what do you want?" Bakura turned over never opening his eyes. Ryou ran to the other side of the bed. ]

"Baka if you don't wake up now I'm gonna call Yugi and tell him to spend the night I'll fill him with liquid, and you will have to share the bed with him."

At this remark bakura's eyes were now open in horror at the memory of when he went with Ryou to pick Yugi up from school.

* * *

_**  
**__**Flash back**_

_**Four years prior**_

"Ryou why do we have to go to the game shop anyway." Bakura complained from his place in the far reaches of the millennium ring.

Ryou was invited into the upstairs apartment of the shop by Solomon Motou. Ryou walked up to Yugi's room only to see Yugi crying on the floor while Asitire Motou walked away from Yugi's room carrying the bed linins. That smelled of urine.

"RYOU YOU CANT TELL ANY ONE, AT ALL NOT Joey NOT TEA NOT THE LOSER WHO HANGS AROUND Joey NO ONE." Yugi pleaded his eyes over flowing with steamy tears.

"I promise I won't tell them Yugi." Ryou smiled at his friend and then whispered something to Yugi's ear. And Yugi's eyes widened and he nodded. Bakura had no doubt as to what Ryou was tell the three foot tall kid clad in soaking wet purple dark magician pajamas. It was a trick Ryou used when he was seven (He'd told Bakura about almost every thing or he would just sift through his mind.) 'don't drink any thing after 5 'o clock no matter how thirsty you are or ask your mom for rubber sheets like I asked mine for' but of cores Ryou stopped wetting the bed at the age of seven so it was deemed the norm.

_**end flash back  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Bakura sat up and rubbed his eyes "Ryou why do you sound like a..." Bakura's eyes had just taken in the curves and bust of his supposedly male hikari "HOLY SHIT Ryou what happened?"

"I don't know?" I wake up think I have a cold grab the Vicks and then I see these." Ryou then realized that Bakura was laughing I mean not the evil cackle it's actual genuine laughter. "Well it's nice see that you think my pain is amusing."

"You know you don't make a bad girl you're very pretty" Ryou turned on his heels and headed toward his bed room to put on a shirt. _What do I do?i mean I'm certainly not going to tell the guys that I've been turned to a girl what would they say?_ Ryou knew what he had to do no one besides the gang had ever seen Bakura. So maybe she could pull it off. Ryou smiled as she pulled a blue t-shirt over her head and pulled on jeans. Ryou was upset that the jeans kept slipping off of her waist and hugged on the hips, hips that were curved and rather large almost as large as his DD cup size breast. "Bakura get your lazy ass up and take me to school I have mid-terms".

* * *

**  
At Ryou's school**

**The principals office**

"Mr. Tanaka my daughter, Robbin's transcripts were lost I a fire at her old school so the district office told me that they would send them to you via fax as soon as possible." Bakura put on his best to repeat the words Ryou sent to him through the mind link. "As I said before I would hate to ruin my daughter's perfect attendance record."

"Well Mr. Cynclair it's not that often that we see dedicated father" Mr. Tanaka's odd gray tope slipped off of his head as he walked over a large filing cabinet let me get the proper forms."

* * *

_**  
In the lobby of the principals office**_

Ryou's head turned as she turned to ward the sound of the door opening Ryou tensed up but then looked and let out a small giggle at the sight before the pale auburn eyes.

A rather chunky boy with cold grey eyes and almost no hair named Torri, Joey and Tristan were being led into the waiting room by their ears with a sobbing Yugi with one black eye following. Then the teacher left them there to return to her class room. Ryou reached in to her pants pocket, to pull out a lavender handkerchief with an embroidered R in the corner, and immediately dropped to her knees and wiped the tears away as she had done for Yugi in her male form (with regular tissues).

This took Joey and Tristan by surprise a girl they didn't know, a rather attractive girl was wiping Yugi's face as if she knew him. "Thank you" Yugi's horse whisper rang through the room as he looked up into the face of the kind person who had wiped his tears away, "Thank you ..." Yugi realized that he didn't know the girl's name. "What is your name?"

"My name is Robin Cynclair I'm an exchange student" just then Bakura walked out of the principal office into the lobby.

He scowled at the sight of the pharaoh's midget crying his Vision blurred by the tears so he couldn't see clearly, Ra don't let him recognize me Bakura stiffened as Joey and Tristan called his name he turned and smiled surprisingly he didn't look sadistic when he did that but normal "I'm sorry I don't know any one by that name." he turned to Ryou and dropped the smile "Let's get going Robin here's your stuff" Bakura gave Ryou the three uniforms a gym uniform, and two normal ones. Then Bakura handed his 'Daughter' her schedule card and her locker number. What a coincidence that this locker was to be shared by Ryou Bakura and Robin Cynclair.

"It says that my first class is history."

You Owe me big

/I'll take care of that later. But now I have a midterm to take./

* * *

DMKK: Sorry gotta end here Okaa-san's bein' a Kusotari any who I'll have the next chapter up soon as I can RR then maybe I could sneak on one day this week to give you chapter 4 Please don't hate me because I made it short it is 1256 words.

Yugi: I DON'T WET THE BED mtymdg

DMKK: what was that sweetie

Yugi: I **_SAID_** I DON'T WET THE BED mtymdg

DMKK:The last part hon.

Yugi: Anymore

Every one but Ryou (This includes Yami): HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA YOU WET THE BED

Bakura: I seem to remember a certain prince who needed his linins changed 4 times a night.

Yami: How-

Bakura: My mother was your laundry maid.

Yami: Damn it. Damn it all.


	4. The Female First AKA EVIL!

Bottom of Form

**Change is good. ...Some times**

Thank you all of the people who read chapter 1 2 3

Dmkk: Not too much to say but I'll try for 2000 word for all of you who bother to read my fic. Look what I found my muse: Nikki she hates when you pronounce her name wrong (Ne-kia)

Nikki: Hello, Evil galre let us somense with torture YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Dmkk: Hey one last thing we will now address Ryou as robin unless people who know about his/her secret.

Authors note: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if did would I be writing fanfics? Just to let you know I do own Nina, Kaju Tempa, officer Rei, the weird cloaked figure and the really stupid sales lady.

Important things to know:

/.../ Ryou to Kura

... Kura to Ryou

Italics are Ryou's thoughts

Bold italics are Kura's thoughts

**Chapter 4**

**A Female first.**

"Class this is a new student she's come in the middle of the year and is very in need of a sort of a tour guide" immediately ever boy in the class hand was up before Tempa-sensei had raised a eyebrow and stated something many boys didn't want to hear. "I need some one with _non-failing_ grades," about 7/8ths of the hands fell to the desks from which they came. "The only students that volunteered are Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Yugi Motou, and Leigh Aksakura."

"Well if you don't mind" Robin began before being cut off by Tempa-sensei

"Mr. Kaiba please escort Ms. Cynclair around for the first week she is here."

Kaiba licked his lower lip and smirked as he filled his voice with a arrogant tone to his voice "It would be my pleasure."

((Ryou's P.O.V.))

I sat at my desk and dropped my bag besides my chair. I was glad that my seat was in the back next to Joey and Tristan who shot quite meaningful glares to all the boys who even dared to look my way. I Wished that class would stretch for as long as it could, I really didn't want to deal with Kaiba.

But as many learn It's almost impossible to avoid the very rich by hiding or running away. I learned this by running out of the door when the bell Rang When I say I _ran _I mean I was the first out the door and dragged Joey, Tristan and Yugi out so I could duck be hind them if I saw Kaiba. But then Kaiba came up to them and I tried my best to go unnoticed but obviously that wasn't working.

"Hey mutt, what's THAT pretty girl doing next to you?"

"Oh go obsess over ways to beat Yugi fairly cause she chose to hang around with us not lame-O CEO's who do nothing but obsess over beating Yugi." Joey walked pass and grabbed my hand and pull me toward the next class he kept walking until Kaiba put his hand on his shoulder Joey turned to face Kaiba. I walked behind him and tried to pull down my skirt I felt insecure about the fact that it barely covered from my hips or it stopped 5 inches from my knees. I didn't want to be with Kaiba for a week.

"Well if you look at the pass I have it says that I am required to escort ms. Cynclair around school."

Joey glanced at the paper and turned to me. "Sorry Robin, looks like you are stuck with the spoiled rich boy for a week. Sorry I tried but well see each other after school." HE flashed a smile to me glared at Kaiba and removed his hand from my wrist.

"Well would you like to get going." Kaiba smiled as we walked to class. All through out the day I wasn't able to elude Kaiba. He followed me making attempts at small talk. He got annoying with all the questions. "So do you have any siblings? How old are you? Where are you from ? Why are you so quiet?" and as if that wasn't enough I was tired of the bragging, "Oh well I'm going to be valedictorian if I ace the test. My company is leading in the stock market."

Useless to say that this time was interesting or that it is not annoying. Even after I said that I had a head ache he kept talking and going on about his precious company. I finally was on my last straw when he pinched my butt (if this was the way he treated every girl he liked then it's no wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend). I spun on my heel and slapped him. That got every ones attention. "YOU PEVERT!" I felt the heat rising to my face, and then I got even louder. "I WAS BEING NICE WHEN I SAID I WAS INTERESTED IN WHAT EVER YOU WERE TALING ABOUT.I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE SO SELF CENTERED. I MEAN ALL YOU CAN DO IS COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS AND THAT, I DON'T MIND THAT. I DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO ANYTHING THAT YOU SAID. BUT IF I'M SUCK WITH YOU THEN I WOULD TRY TO BE NICE AND BITE MY TONGUE, BUT YOU. YOU HAD TO BE A PERV AND I'M NOT SUPRIZED YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AN THE WAY YOU RAVE ON AND ON ABOUT YOUR COMPANY I THINK YOU ARE COMPENSATING FOR SOMETHING," I narrowed my eyes and looked at the blushing boy across from me I saw all the girls snickering and some whispering so then I lifted my voice just so that all the girls could hear my next statement. "Something's not right in the nether regions, eh?"

The guys and girls of domino burst out into laughter as Kaiba stormed away I saw Joey flash me a thumbs up and smile I smiled and walked over to him. "Well Robbie I see that you've completed incitation with flying colors." I smiled as we walked to the stair well, my "first" day at school wasn't so bad, at least not yet.

After I ate lunch on our usual spot on the roof with Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea I heard the warning bell ring I made my way to my locker to pick up my things and go change in the bathroom as the other girls did. After I got to the track field I looked to Ms Sanzinen who was lecturing all of the other girls on the proper way to run then I slipped into the crowd unnoticed or so I thought. "Oh and girls in addition to your 500 laps anyone who was tardy do an extra 300."

I was on the track and I ran13 laps when I saw the boys looking at a few of the girls but most of their eyes followed me. I think it might have been because of my uniforn but all of the girls wore them. I kept running then I saw Joey making his way over to me, I waved and slowed down enough so that he could catch up to me. "Hey."

"I didn't know that you had PE now." Joey shook his head. "Man I cant belive that you got put in Sanzinen's class they shouldn't do that to new students."

"Well I'm fine with it I could use the exercise I don't get out much..." I kept running but my vision was getting blurry. "I think I got sweat in my eyes." I rubbed them and kept moving.

"You haven't even broken a sweat yet." I heard his voice move in and out before I felt something slide down my legs then my legs fell from under me. Now I was totally surrounded by darkness.

(Normal pov)

Joey saw the girl next to him begin to fall forward so he quickly caught her. "Robbie daijoubu ka?" there was no reply. Joey slipped his arm around her legs and carried her bridal style down to the nurse.

"What happened to her?" the brown haired nurse rushed over to the girl.

"She just collapsed in ms Sanzenen's PE class."

The nurse rifled through the blue cards and pulled the phone receiver to her ear "Please wait with her as I get her father on the phone." She dialed the numbers on the key pad rapidly. "Hello can I please speak to Mr. Cynclair."

"Speaking."

"Well your daughter had collapsed during one of her classes, I'm calling to let you know that we are going to send her to domino hospital. Please meet us there."

"what the hell do you-" Bakura slammed the receiver on the mount "THAT BITCH HUNG UP ON ME!" he grabbed the his keys and ran out the door.

Robin opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling, 'this isn't my room every thing in my room was blue even my ceiling'. She looked around the room her eyes landing on Joey sitting by my bed scarfing down a Baby Ruth®. "Do you have a Three Musketeers®?"

"I'll get you one if you want me to..."

"That's okay, I wouldn't be able to eat it anyhow."

Joey raised an eye brow at this and glanced at the chart on the foot of the bed. "That reminds me I wanted to ask you, when was the last time you ate? You look thin."

"Dinner last night..." Robin winced as a sharp pain suddenly shot through stomach, "Ow.... This hurts." As soon as she curled up in a ball her back received the shooting pains also.

"Oh damn..." Joey placed his hand behind his head and leaned back his face was cherry red. "Um... I go get your doctor." Joey walked over to the door and opened it only to see Bakura. "Uh... hi?"

Bakura glared at Joey then glanced at the crumpled form of robbin on the bed. "What's wrong with 'er?"

"I thin k it's..." Joey glaned over his shoulder to the girl then whispered into the spirt's ear.

Bakura had to bite his tongue in order not to laugh. He walked in the room and placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder to get his attention. "You're fine get dressed."

Ryou turned looking at his er... her yami with tears streaming down her face, and in a barely hearable cracking voice she managed to get out with a few shouts: "...Don't you tell ME I'm okay. I am in PAIN! PAIN DAMN IT ARE YOU IN PAIN? NO ARE YOU ME? NO! SO DONT TELL ME THAT THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!"

**_Is every woman like this? I thought the gods would change something over the millennia_** "Well get dressed anyway I'll sign you out." Bakura grabbed the girls charts and walked over to the front mumbling something about being happy and kaiba's credit card. In a minutes time Bakura was back and with a nurse and signing the waver for the girl's release from the hospital. "Where's your bag?"

"Over there." Ryou pointed to the chair in the corner.

"Come on"

Ryou set her feet on the floor and shifted her weight as soon asd she stood she fell only to be caught by Bakura. "I don't think I can walk... but let me give it another go."

Bakura scowled at the stupidity of his hikari, then turned to Joey, "Grab her bag." Bakura scooped up the petite girl and carried her to the car. I want something good for this.

/I want brownie a la mode ice-cream. /

DMKK: I know I havn't updated in quite a while it's all Nikki's fault

Nikki: WHAT!?! getting pissed

DMKK: until next time sRR


	5. THAT ISLE!

**Change is good. …Some times**

Thank you all of the people who read chapter 1 2 3 4

Dmkk: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Nikki: HIDE every body runs

Dmkk: Hey! You know if I had feelings they would be hurt! --

Authors note: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if did would I be writing fanfics? Just to let you know I do own Nina, Kaju Tempa, officer and the really stupid sales lady.

Important things to know:

/…/ Ryou to Kura

… Kura to Ryou

Italics are Ryou's thoughts

Bold italics are Kura's thoughts

**Chapter 5**

**_THAT _Isle?**

"Ryou you should get dressed." Bakura popped his head in the room .

Ryou sat cross legged on her bed shoving spoonfuls of brownie ala mode ice cream in her mouth while watching random stupid movies like Puni Puni Poenmy, the cramps had yet to go away and they still hurt like hell but ice cream made it worth it. "What's wrong with what I have on now?" Ryou motioned to her blue pajamas (like the ones Yugi wore at Duelist kingdom finals) "it's not like I'm going any where…"

"Get dressed already." Bakura left the room and bounded down the stairs.

Ryou walked over to the closet and grabbed the pants and shirt she wore the day she enrolled the school. She brushed her teeth and hair and limped down the stairs her back still hurting her. She couldn't believe what she saw in the living room. "Kaju?"

"The one and only sweetie" Kaju walked over she was still in her red and black robes. "Well it seems to me that you didn't follow my instructions… But there is nothing I can do about it since you signed the waver." She snapped her fingers and was immediately in a black blouse and boot cut jeans. "But I will let you know you are stuck like this for three months unless you get pregnant, but that won't happen now will it?"

"…What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm taking you shopping you can't wear one out fit all the time!" Kaju snapped her fingers again and pulled out a credit card. "Seto Kaiba won't miss a thousand or two he'll probably think Mokuba went to the toy store." She smiled and opened the door. "Besides you'll need something for that bleeding those thin little things the hospital gave you will only last you until tonight and besides you would have had to learn sometime." Ryou blushed a bright red and followed quietly.

(-)

"Wow I never knew there were so many kinds…" Ryou blushed a deeper red as they went further into the isle.

"Well honey, let me give you a lesson…" Kaju reached on a random shelf and pulled out a box. "You know what these are?"

"No,"

"These are these are pads with wings. You know what they do?" Ryou shook her head. "these have a sticky strip on the back that attach on to your underpants, they catch the blood that leaves your body." She put them in the basket that Ryou was holding. "What are these?"

"I don't know"

"These are tampons… turn around." Ryou turned as Kaju surveyed her. "looks like we'll need slender fit" Kaju picked up a few other boxes and took Ryou to the cash register. "I'll teach you about them later so I can show you every thing…"

(-)

Ryou and Kaju were now in Victoria's secret "Ryou now there are a few things you need to know" Kaju pulled out a tape measure. "put your arms up. You see this is your rib size, and this is your this is your chest, now subtract the sizes."

"um…43-2716"

"That means you're a 30 double d." Kaju pulled the boy gone girl into the store pulling thing off the racks in an assortment of colors and styles. She held up one bra in each hand. "this is an under wire bra. This is for extra support although for you it might be uncomfortable so I got a few of these this is a soft-cup bra they are soft and flexible"

"What about that one?" Ryou pointed to the bra in the basket "it looks like you have cut off a tank top."

"Oh that is a sports bra. It's for sports it holds your chest tightly so that it won't bounce around when you run or jump you can wear one every day if you want to, but I recommend you change up." Kaju walked over to a sales attendant, and motioned Ryou to follow her.

After trying on about thirty bras Kaju decided that they would take all of them they moved on to a store called forever twenty one. Kaju piled up the cart, the pile consisted of:

A blue sweater

A white sweater

Six sweat suits in red, blue , powder blue, grey, white, lavender

A strapless black dress

Two bikinis and one regular

Three mini skirts in blue, black, and grey

Three long skirts same colors

A few dress shirts white and blue

A pair of blue overalls with a yellow duck on the front and a yellow star on the knee (I have a pair of these there really comfortable and cute)

A pair of lavender overalls with a kitten on the front

Several tee-shirts that said things like; bad ass, sexy, von bitch and if you are reading this my face is up there (I have a shirt that says the same thing)

A couple of pairs of jeans

And various other things once she was at the register she whipped out her platinum credit card and charged 200000 dollars worth of clothing.

(Some where in domino)

"MOKUBAAAAAAAAA!"

Mokuba peeked his head over the door frame trying to hide the elephant he brought… "Yeah Seto."

"Give me your credit card… I have to check the bill…"

"Sorry Seto I left it at the summer home!" Mokuba placed his card in his back pocket….

---Okay this is good I'll send my next chappy in a little while I have to work on a few of my neglected ficcus chow


	6. Broken

Change is good… right

Dmkk

Chapter 6

Ryou smiled as she got out of bed and walked down stairs in her pjs. This was going to be a good day her period ended and she was finally free of Kaiba. After eating a quick meal Ryou rushed upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed. It was Saturday morning and she was supposed to meet the gang at domino park.

After choosing her outfit Ryou looked in the mirror. He had let his hair out so that it fell in curled waves just past her shoulder. Decked out in a white t-shirt, the lavender jumper and a pair of white skips. Placing the headphones in her ears she grabbed her ipod and headed out of the house.

Ryou sat at a bench by the fountain waiting for the rest of the group. "Robbie!" Ryou looked up to se Joey and Yugi running towards her.

"Hey," Ryou closed the book he had been reading. "What happened to Tristan?"

"Oh he sick and tea said she had to go to an audition."

"Oh well what are we going to do…"

Yugi thought for a second, "I was thinking swimming."

"Sounds good to me…" Jou agreed and motioned for Robbin to follow them. They stopped infront of joey's old beat up car. "We'll go get our suits and go to the pool!"

Ryou froze'If I tell them where I live then they'll know who I am!' Thinking quickly Ryou smiled and began to formulae an excuse, "Well I'll meet you at the pool I have an errand to run for my dad go ahead."

"Well I can drop you off…"

"It's okay a walk seems like jus what I need to fix my… back! Yeahj that's it my back! It still hurts from last time I have to stretch. Don't worry I'll be fine!" robbin began a sprint down the block.

Yugi blinked and scratched his head. "Well that was odd?"

"Girls always are…"

(-)

Ryou slowed his pace to a slow stroll. Hands behind her head she wondered how she would explain her absence to the gang once he was back to normal. Ryou squeaked once she felt a arm snake around her waist. And over her mouth as another hand held a knife to her throat. The assailants mouth came close to her ear.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing… If you scream I swear I'll slice that pretty little neck of yours open. She squeezed her eyes tight as she was dragged into an alley and stripped off her clothing.

(**Ryou's POV**)

"Let me go," I begged my voice a whisper, as I did not want to upset him anymore.

"You can go after I've had my fun," he evilly chuckled as the blade was removed from my throat and I was spun around to stare at my captive in the face. It was the same man from that night in the alley.

His lips crashed up against my own. Franticly clawed at his arms trying to force my way out of his grip, he forced his tongue inside my mouth so he could explore. When we broke apart he roughly pushed me down onto the concrete and loomed over me with a smirk on his face.

"Please don't," I whimpered knowing what he was thinking. His rough hands roamed over my body I held back a cry of disgust.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he told me as he laid down on top of me and pushed the blade against my neck leaving a small gash. He kept it there as he removed my underwear and then his own pants. I remained silent as he fondled my new body… it was strange I hated what he was doing but my body became aroused acting on it's own.

I screamed as he pushed between my thighs forcing me to allow him entrance into my body. I screamed, whimpered and cried, as he thrust in and out never removing the blade from my throat. He came with a ragged sigh and zipped up his pants.

In the heat of the moment I grabbed the knife that he discarded earlier before he climaxed and shakily stood I thrust it into his stomach then his legs he stumbled backward and fell hitting his head on a dumpster knocking himself out cold.

**(End Ryou's pov)**

'YAMI COME AND GET ME! PLEASE TAKE ME HOME!' Ryou shouted through the link as he stared at the bloody body. Eyes were blank as she sat there in only her T-shirt white panties hanging off of one ankle her jumper on the other side of the alley where they had been thrown.

!'RYOU WHERE ARE YOU WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?'! No answer came from the other side of the link. !'WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT"S WRONG!

(-)

Again no answer Bakura slipped on his jacket and clutched the ring. "Show me the way" the ring's pointers shot up guiding their master to where his light was.

(-)

Bakura reached the alley and stood there in shock. His light was still half naked white stains on her shirt and the sticky semen on her legs she hadn't moved she was still on her knees watching the blood flow knife in hand. The only difference was that now tears were pouring from her amber eyes and her mouth moved but no sound came out.

Flipping open his cell phone he dialed 911.

Sirens were heard from down the block as the yami dressed his paralyzed light. Bakura picked up the trembling girl and placed her in the back seat of the car just as the police arrived.

"Sir what happened?"

"She was raped…That's all I know you'll have to ask her what else happened?" After the cop had sat in the back and tried to get information from Ryou who never said a word. After almost an hour and no success he gave up.

**(three days later)**

Kaju stood in front of the class with her usual stamina, "Oh for home work answer the questions on the board and study for that test please have a nice day." The bell rang as she closed the textbook. "Mr. Wheeler please wait a second I would like to speak to you."

The class had emptied and Jou was at the front of the room standing in front of Kaju. "You wanted ta speak to me?"

"As a matter of fact yes..." Kaju snapped her finger locking the door. "You see the fats have run in with a few bumps along the way... So now it's up to us to fix them." Kaju snapped again making three girls appear."Meet cupid or as her sisters call her yubi,"

Ipromise it wont happen again soooooo sorry for the long update period...i wish i wouldn't have said that word... i get ryou style crams and back pain... i'll update soon


	7. somethng wrong

**Change is good…Right**

Notes: You know I realize that I writ this when ever I get my period… funny thing that is…

**Chapter 7**

Kaju stood in front of the class with her usual stamina, "Oh for home work answer the questions on the board and study for that test please have a nice day." The bell rang as she closed the textbook. "Mr. Wheeler please wait a second I would like to speak to you."

The class had emptied and Jou was at the front of the room standing in front of Kaju. "You wanted ta speak to me?"

"As a matter of fact yes..." Kaju snapped her finger locking the door. "You see the fates have run in with a few bumps along the way... So now it's up to us to fix them." Kaju snapped again making three girls appear. "Meet yubi or cupid as humans call her," one of Kaju's look a likes (the only difference being that the red was replaced with a cotton candy pink) stepped forward.

She bowed to Jonouchi and scratched the back of her head while grinning, "You see… I kinda slipped on this one… But let me straighten this out." She turned slightly more serious, "Ryou Bakura, You like him yes? A little more than a friend? A crush?" just as Jou was about to open his mouth she began to speak again. "And don't lie I can read hearts."

Joey nodded dumbly…

"But you also like Robin is that true?" Same response. "Good so then you'll be happy to know that they are one in the same!"

Joey nodded dumbl- "WHAT? What da hell do ya mean Ryou's Robbie?"

"well you see…" The blue and black version of kajuu stood up. "I'm Equilibri, you can call me Ebri. I'm the goddess of balance. Well a few years back the raito to male and female were **_highly_** out of balance so I turned a few of the to be borns in to boys. Ryou being one of them." Ebri sat down on a desk, and sighed.

A green Kaju stepped up next, "I'm Faye goddess of fate. You see I don't really tell people what is going to happen to them all I do is present them with choises and from then on it's the domino effect."

Kaju once again took the floor, "Seeing on how these events placed us in a tight position we have realized that if we don't do something soon then it could be utter chaos. Ryou could plunge into darkness forever and the Yami and hikari's are the only thing restraining the darkness. A breach in the barrier can destroy the world. So we need you to retrieve her."

You have twenty minutes to find her before she is too fargone.

(---)

I know super short and cheesy I have super cramps now will chat later. And make a longer chapter in a little while.

Nikki- Mean while please be patient and review…. Or else

D-monic: Or else what?

Nikki- (evil laughter!) pulls out a spoon) I will eat all of your ice cream and pixi stix!


	8. my brother your soulmate

**Change is good…Right**

Notes: Well it's that time of the month and my back hurts like hell and I cursed out a waiter for giving me ice in my soda then left the diner and went to Wendy's.

**Chapter 8**

Kaju once again took the floor, "Seeing on how these events placed us in a tight position we have realized that if we don't do something soon then it could be utter chaos. Ryou could plunge into darkness forever and the Yami and hikari's are the only thing restraining the darkness. A breach in the barrier can destroy the world. So we need you to retrieve her."

"You have twenty minutes to find her before she is too far gone." Behind the Kaju look alkies a girl stepped foreword hands clasped tightly behind her back. She was a demon with inky black wings that were folded on her back. She remained still her thick lashes shadowing brilliant green eyes. Her face (like the rest of her) was pale and narrow all of her features pointed seductively. Her black halter dress made her look gorgeous the V reaching her navel as the sides slit open at the hip sown the back was just laced strings the train of fabric staring at the small of her back. Her dress was not disturbed in the least by the winds. Her body was shapely with wide bust and hips her waist was narrow and shapely and her stomach was tight not a once of fat on it. The demon's arms and legs were muscular but not manly. She tapped her black colored nails together before she fidgeted with her silver hair, a nervous habit.

"Who are you?" Joey questioned as she inched forward…

She took a deep breath and began, "I'm Amane Bakura… I'm Ryou's guardian demon… and his older sister. This whole mess is my fault and I've come to lead you through my brother's defenses so that you can find him."

"If that's the case why don't you just go?"

Amane sighed, "I would but I cant the last level of his defenses only allows the living. And well I've been dead for sixteen years there's not a way in hell I'm getting past… Besides I'm not his soul mate. You are."

Joey looked at all of the women in the room and shrugged, "If a five thousand year old dude can look sixteen then I guess any thing is possible." Joey grabbed his deck from his bag and nodded, "Ready when you are."

Amane grinned and grabbed his hands and before he knew what was happening he was in what seemed like a child's play room. "Okay here is test one… Ryou has always been fond of a challenge so he makes the rules for each of the four games different."

"What game is this?"

"Who am i." Amane looked on the circular table and noticed a piece of paper with neat handwriting scrawled across it. "You have to find the items in the riddle and put them on the table you have five minutes."

"Okay what is the first riddle?"

The blonde watched the room intently as Amane read the riddle, "1) Two bodies have I, though both joined in one. The more still I stand, the quicker I run. What am I?"

Grinning like a mad man Jou raced for the games piled in the corner and began searching finally he pulled out taboo and began searching for the pieces. "AHA!" Racing back to the table he placed the hour glass on the table. "that wasn't so hard..."

"2) He who makes me, makes me to sell. He who buys me does not use me. He who uses me does not know it. What am I?" this time the blonde was bewildered not knowing what the answer was. Amane gazed around the room and spotted the bird cage in the corner it was empty it had always been ever since the month before she died… "Hey kid look for a coffin!"

"A what where would I find a frickin' coffin? In a little kid's bedroom?"

"My brother has all of my collections there all here just look on the shelves." Amane flapped her wings to look on the high shelves gazing around until she came to the nightmare before Christmas display. "Found it!"

"Great now let's see the next task…" he glanced at his watch two 2:33 pm "two minutes left?"

"I have no head but I wear a cap. I have no feet but I stand up straight. What am I?" Amane raised a brow. "a mushroom it's simple… but my brother never eats mushrooms he thinks they are evil… And I know for a fact that there are no mushrooms in this room…"

"Okay lets look for a pattern. Ryou loves to play games and gets a rush when adrenaline's pumping so that's why the timer was here… He told me once that nightmare before Xmas was his favorite movie… But a mushroom…" Jou's eyes wandered to the wall and they fell on a poster. "That's it! He ran to the poster and pulled it off the wall."

"What the hell are you doing we have thirty seconds left!"

Joey slapped down the poster and watched as te objects glowed. "Mario he likes to play Mario world three! The short guy's name is toad and he gives you level up mushrooms and other prizes"

The scenery faded as the next test came into view. Six identical angels faced the center of the room at attention their voices chorused about them, the angels monotone unified voices were heard although their mouths were not moving.

"_**All of us stand tall and proud**_

_**Only one of us is allowed**_

_**To lead you away from this purgatory**_

_**For that to happen you must shine in victory**_

_**We all are family as you can tell**_

_**But only one has her own tell tale**_

The last voice was soft and enchanting as it wavered into the darknsess. "Can you find me? The real me?"

Joey looked at each angel noticing no differences all of them were the same down to the way there hair fell on their shoulder's. Jou decided it was best to sit while he thought… a squeak came from where he sat and there he moved seeing a mouse scurry from under him as the mouse scurried away Amane shrieked at the sight and blasted a ball of shadow magic at it. "Wait stop!"

"What do you mean stop it's mouse!"

"I know that so you have to stop," Jou reached down an lifted the mouse feeling it nestle into the palm of his hand Turning to the first angel he smirked, "None of you are the one we are looking for-"

"What the hell have you been smokin-" Amane was shocked when the angels smiled and shattered into countless shards of glass. "What the hell?" The mouse began to glow with a soft pink light turning into a little pixy with silver wings and red hair.

The pixy giggled and blushed, "You found me now find the master! No flying now!" with that she was off and then the glass turned to stone and the stone to high walls. The walls twisted into a maze. The pixy smiled and disappeared in a little spark.

"What the hell goes through your brother's head?"

"My brother, **_your_** lover."

(-)

Bakura opened the door his ever-present scow on his face. "What the hell do you lot want?"

The friendship brigade ignored the rude comment and continued on with their mission nominating tea for the job. "Well we wanted to see how Ryou was doing ever since well you know…"

Bakura grunted as he walked inside, "okay so what do you want to know he isn't here at the moment so I'll ask her –er him." Every eyebrow was raised at that… "Yeah… my bad"

(-)

Heh Heh Heh! This fic has like 3 more chapters to go! When I'm don't with this fic I may do a second part but I cant tall you what it will be based on… Heh-heh… I will be going through the chapters later and editing them.


End file.
